


A Cold Night

by naonomi



Series: Purified Flame [1]
Category: King of Fighters
Genre: Angst, Fire, I dont know how to tag, Idunno?, Iori is a tsundere dont @ me, M/M, Nsfw?, drunk, explicit - Freeform, im writing as I go so tags so come
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 06:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16236476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naonomi/pseuds/naonomi
Summary: A good night for both of the leaders ends in a relationship they never even dared to think of.





	A Cold Night

**Author's Note:**

> So al of the characters are portrayed by my own vision , so Iori and Kyo might stray a little bit compared to the game.  
> Also the story might be a bit different than canon events like: somehow everyone lives near each other unless stated otherwise , or random events I made up.  
> Some events in the fiction actually did happen in-game so sorry if that is a bother! 
> 
> Also this is my first proper NSFW fiction, depiction of violence and mild intercourse is implemented.  
> (If there are any grammar mistakes , let me know!~)

A cold breeze danced in the air and Iori had just finished another performance in one of the local bars. His band members were still inside- drinking their night away, but Iori gave little attention to that and headed home. Carrying his bass guitar with him he noticed the moon shining half of its image… “hmm” he scoffed, being reminded of his clan, of Kyo and Chizuru.

Iori might be seen as a rather “tense” or “rude” person, he was… But that doesn't mean that he hasn't had nights where he would just stroll about to have fun. Matter of fact- he did it quite a lot. He wanted to forget that the clan existed, he wanted to forget about his family, he wanted to forget about his toxic relationship with Vice and Mature and most importantly- he wanted to forget Orochi entirely. 

The crimson haired man kicked off his shoes and let himself fall on the sofa, blankly staring at the ceiling. He reached out to it- only to be disturbed by Orochi.  
His blood boiling, Iori could hear his heart beating in his ears, he watched as he saw his fingers twitch and how his eyes shot red.  
His breath hitched and as he prepared for the worst- it went away… he held his hand to his head and cursed within himself, hoping that damned Orochi would hear him.  
Knowing his sleep was entirely stolen from him, Iori went back outside to go stroll in the forest. He lived in the outskirts of town, meaning he was closer to any kind of secluded place he could visit. Back outside, he finds the cold air refreshing. He decides to go to one of his favorite area's: the edge of the forest- to train. Obviously not knowing he would find Kyo there as well.

The brunette was practising, orange red flames appeared from his hand- striking the air with ease. He had great form, but of course Iori would never admit that. Kyo and Iori both had similar fighting styles, both being their clans fighting style. Still they both find the time to scoff at each others ‘stupid’ technique. “Pitiful” Iori said. The brunette hastily turned around, his focused gaze turning into an annoyed slouch, he whined “I knew this day was going too well”  
“For the first time… I’ll have to agree with you.” The two stared each other down. Both knowing this would end up in a fight either way- they raised their hands to their torso. “Bring it Yagami.” Kyo taunted. They both didn't bother the 'introduction’ as they call it and just went straight to the fire usage. Cursing at each other while purple and red flames danced. Kyo doesn't remember why he hates Iori… Iori doesn't remember either. 

Iori doesn't know the origin to his cursed flames, so he doesn't have a reason to hate the Kusanagi's… still they fight promising to kill one another. 

In the end Iori was the victor- but not in the way he wanted. Orochi had interrupted him and made him see nothing but blood. Causing him to launch at Kyo- tearing away at his skin. It happened when Kyo fell to the ground. He heard a loud distorted scream- knowing he wasn't fighting Iori anymore, he pleaded. 

The brunette grabbed at his torse, it’s wet, drenched in blood, he held his hand up but couldn’t really see anything. “Yagami-...” Kyo whimpered. Iori’s eyes widened, finally waking up from Orochi’s grasp. He stepped back, not breaking eye contact with Kyo. The brunette showed a pained smile on his face. Iori watched as he slowly got up, taking a few more steps back, not wanting to cause him anymore harm. “Iori… come back..” Kyo choked “Don’t let Orochi get in the way” he strained out. “Hey… this fight isn’t over yet, you don’t want Orochi to kill me..right?” Yagami’s expression changed and decided to help Kyo up, he placed his arm underneath the other man’s arm and raised him up. Kyo fought back against it, not accepting defeat; too cocky for his own good. 

Yagami is not so sure on what the hell he is doing...

The door creaked open and the wooden floor squeaked underneath Iori’s shoes. In his room he gently released his grasp on Kyo and laid him on his bed. That night Iori spent the next few hours mending Kyo’s wounds with a scowl on his face. It may not seem like it but he was worried- worried about the brunette’s wellbeing. He always talks about how he wanted to kill Kyo but now he can’t stop seeing him in another way. “Iori-...” Kyo hissed. The cuts on his chest stung from the alcohol and it throbbed from the pain. Iori laid an ice pack on it to sooth the pain.  
He averted his gaze to look at the floor “Are you alright.. Kusanagi?” clearly embarrassed or ashamed “Yeah- Thanks..” Kyo sat up “How are you feeling Yagami? After what happened..” never really asked about the Riot of blood, about how a person can lose all of their intelligence in a matter of seconds and just revert to animal instinct- It scared Iori, hell it was the only thing in life that scared him. He wasn't prepared to explain it, nor did he want to. He ignored Kyo’s question and left the room “You can stay here until you're healed up- if you want… the wounds are pretty deep” 

That night Kyo writhed from the pain- the wounds kept burning and his head wouldn't stop throbbing “Is this how Iori feels…?” He stood up and decided to get some water or atleast distract himself. In the living room he finds himself looking for a light switch “damnit doesn't Yagami use lights in this place, oh-” the moon shines through the window into the room, making Iori’s sleeping figure the only visible thing in the room. Kyo slowly shuffled over to Yagami’s body. Iori was wearing a small vest and he already undid his jacket. For a cold, brash individual Iori did always dress bold “Can't he properly dress himself, tch” the vest didn't cover much of Iori’s chest and didn't cover his arms in the slightest. Kyo couldn't help himself but to stare- eventually noticing the crimson haired burned hands and wounded fingertips. 

In the yagami fighting style you charge your cutting energy to the tips of your fingers and release it in one go- Iori always made a dragging motion, flinging his hand upwards creating a great slash but- this time, when he lost consciousness he just dragged his hand over the ground- wounding his hand.   
“Idiot..” kyo muttered 

He didn't know where it came from but he found himself on his knees next to Iori’s sleeping figure. The moon shone on his body- illuminating it in an… alluring way.   
Kyo had never hated Iori, it was just that Iori always made a great effort in insulting him. The brunette always had a great sense of justice so he always wanted a better relationship with the yagami clan leader -to defeat Orochi- but he didn't know how to get around Iori’s lonewolf exterior.  
“He’s so peaceful when he’s asleep” he whispered to himself. He reached out to Iori’s face, Moving the section of hair that was always in front of his face. His hair was soft and silky and his features had an elegance to it, it looked beautiful when he wasn't scowling and scoffing. Right as Kusanagi thought of it , the expression on Yagami’s face changed to one of fear and worry. He grunted for a while until he scared himself awake by screaming the brunette's name.  
Iori’s pupils grew small as he saw Kyo sitting next to him, immediately grasping the man's hand out of reflex. They sat like that for a while. “Kusanagi-” Iori stammered. “Why are you sitting here… holding me ?” Yagami felt embarrassed, for someone like him to see him have a nightmare. “Why did you call my name ?” Kyo asked. He couldn't stop the feeling in his stomach, he knew full well that this was a seriously bad situation he was getting himself in, but he couldn't find the strength nor the will to stop it. “That's none of your business” Yagami answered, swatting his hand away and sitting up straight on the sofa “Go back to bed- you need your sleep” He glanced at Kusanagi, well aware of his presence, he felt uncomfortable. “Iori…” Kyo whispered. As he whispered, Yagami felt the air around them grow heavy, Iori looked at Kyo’s face… knowing he had just betrayed himself. “Were you worried about me?” Kyo whispered again closing their distance.   
Iori didn't answer- the air around him has smothered him and he didn't see a way out. His pupils dilated as he scanned the other man's face, taking in every detail of his features. He felt himself grow weak of his gaze and eventually gave in, kissing him.  
Iori let out a grunt from the back of his throat and cut the kiss to take a breath. Kyo’s eyes were heavily lidded, completely forgetting the huge gash on his chest. He closed their distance again, he couldn't bare it and kissed the crimson haired man again, making it deeper. This time a whimper was heard from Yagami. He immediately broke the kiss with a red face, letting his hair fall back to how it used to be. “You're wounded. Go to bed” he complained. Kusanagi knew he was right but he leaned in again, just stopping at the other man’s lips, letting his breath linger there before pulling away and shuffling back to bed. Iori had hoped for another kiss, but he would never let himself succumb to that feeling.

In the morning, Kyo woke up from the light shining in his eyes and from the sound of water coming from the bathroom. When he sat up he was quickly reminded of the wound on his chest His breath hitched. He glanced around in the room , seeing Iori’s clothes from the night before laying on the floor. The bathroom was only accessible from Iori’s bedroom so it was only natural. Kyo briefly let his mind wander at the image but quickly snapped out of it.   
Suddenly the water stops running and Kyo decides to try and run out of the room- scared of the image of a naked Yagami.  
“Oi-” Yagami snarled keeping Kusanagi dead in his tracks “Don't run, you might re-open the wounds” he scolded. Kyo turned around with a confused look painted on his face “You mean the-” he stopped, seeing Yagami in only his red leather pants, he cleared his throat “You mean the wounds closed already ?!” Iori grumpily walked passed Kyo, opening his closet and clothing himself with his white dress shirt and black jacket “Cutting energy doesn't afflict long lasting wounds like normal wounds- you… you should know this , I’ve fought you a million times.” He pauses “Have you checked yourself for burn marks… I might have burned you… I don’t know” He said gingerly, clearly disturbed by the fact that he can't remember anything when Orochi took over. “Take a shower- we need to talk when you're done.” Iori said sternly. 

Kyo let the cold water hit his neck, letting it roll down his back. Cold water because he was indeed burned. His whole back and his stomach. He wasn't surprised. They both powered pyrokinesis but one could never control another man’s fire. The purple flames had engulfed him from the inside out, he is surprised he even lived through it. Once out of the shower he clothed himself and walked into the living room. He saw Yagami sit at a table, with his head in his hands, he quickly looked up when he saw Kusanagi stumble his way, motioning to sit across from him with a sour look. Kyo was nervous, worried that Iori would mention anything about yesterday night. 

“Kusanagi Kyo, I need you to explain what happened yesterday” he waited for a reply eventually looking at the other man, clearing his throat “I meant.. when we fought.” Kyo’s eyes lightened “O- oh yeah.” He said with a tremble to his voice. “Don't you know what happens when… that happens to you Yagami ?” Iori closed his eyes “Tch-... No.” They both sat in silence.   
“I see red, and I hear him… talk.” He stammered. Confused Kyo looked at Iori “What does he say?” Clearly bothered, Iori changes his postured, now leaning back into his chair looking down at his hands. Letting his hair cover his whole face. “He threatens… you.” He stammers once again “He threatens me about the people who are dear to me.” the air grows heavy again, but not like before “Oh-” Kusanagi whispers, with embarrassment in his tone. “What do I look like- ?” Yagami asked and that's when Kyo decided to explain everything. He has seen Iori get possessed many times. Back in 1998 til’ now.

He explained how he would scream- but hearing two voices in his tone. Yagami’s and the kid “Chris…” Orochi’s vessel. He would explain at how his eyes would change. His pupils would roll back and the whites would turn yellow or red. Iori flinched at his words- not recognizing himself. “There was this thing you… 'liked’ to do. You’d run up to someone and pound on their chest, eventually ripping their stomach open.” He would laugh maniacally while doing it, but Kyo didn't mention this. “You did this back in 98’ you almost killed Leona…” Leona, another victim of Orochi “she- she turned as well”   
Iori quickly raised his hand “Stop.” There was a noticeable hint of pain in his voice.  
“What did I do to you ?” He asked, almost holding himself back. Kyo didn't answer him. “Kusanagi what did I-”

“No.”  
Kyo stood up. Iori followed the brunettes figure with his eyes as he paced back and forth in the room. Just when he wanted to say something, a soft knock was heard from Iori’s front door. The crimson haired man grumpily opened the door “What- Chizuru ?” The third clan leader. “Yagami.”   
She gazed passed Iori, seeing Kyo standing behind him. Her eyes grew big “K-Kusanagi ?” She was surprised, normally when the two leaders saw each other , they would jump at each other's throat to kill.   
She gave Iori a confused look. Yagami ignored it “What do you want.” She ignored her many questions as well and continued “Yagami, Kusanagi, don't go out of town for the time being. Orochi might appear soon, in this town.”   
The leaders gave each other a look and nodded “Where ?” Kyo asked. “Near the edge of the forest, not far from here.”   
The two men both grow silent, giving each other a look. Chizuru eventually broke this silence with a stern look on her face. “I will come back when it's time.” She turned around, letting her long charcoal hair flutter around her. She waved with the back of her hand “Don't kill each other before that happens“.

“The edge of the forest-” The crimson haired man groaned “I wonder how” he said in a condescending tone. “It’s just by pure happenchance.” Kyo lied. Yagami grew irritated and opened his mouth to make a comment but stopped himself- reminded by Kyo’s wound that he had suffered enough. “I’m leaving for a bit” he said instead. Leaving Kyo in his house, alone. “Go rest, heal up so we can seal this scum.” He said, getting his distasteful personality back, tucking away his fear once again.

On the street, Yagami found himself walking the same path as he always does; to the bar. It wasn't even afternoon yet but he still could go for a drink. Letting his mind wander off however it wanted. A slender figure in a violet tuxedo walked up to him from behind the bar. When he looked up he saw the parted blonde hair and the striking blue eyes … King. He forgot, she had changed careers from a bodyguard to a bartender. The crimson haired man looked around in the bar and quickly found Mai sitting in the corner with her husband Andy , and his brother Terry and Ryo not far off. Iori groaned “of course they are here with you King…” he stood up ready to leave “hey Iori, wait up- don't leave.” She said sincerely “What happens in the tournament stays in the tournament, we don't hold anything against you, we don't have a reason to.” Yagami stood there for a little bit, eventually sitting down. He ordered a drink and chugged it down gingerly. “Your guitar is in the back you know.” King mentioned “We don't have anything planned for today, so feel free.” She gave Iori a wink -which he naturally scoffed at- and she went back to chat with Ryo. The whole afternoon, Iori had been drinking and watching Mai and Andy converse. Mai was obviously tipsy and made in appropriate jokes to Andy who couldn't seem to stop laughing “disgusting…” Iori muttered only to be interrupted by his own thoughts , seeing Kyo flash before his eyes, laughing like how Andy was. It made him blush from his nose to his ears, even his fingertips and knuckles turned to a pink shade. “King, one for the road…” She poured Yagami’s last drink and watched him down it like it was water. 

Iori stood up “You know what-” he let himself fall back down on the bar stool, clumsily letting his arms fall back on the bar “He’s an asshole, you knew that ?” King turned around, her eyes showing a confused look. But she knew Iori was bat shit drunk -and insane- so as a bar owner, she just listened “His stupid parted hair and that black jacket, I hate it, I hate him” he slurred his words. “Always saying some s-.. sly comment about fire 'you got burned’ what a dick…” Iori traced the rim of his already empty glass “Idiot letting himself get wounded by me.. and those stupid lips” he paused, looking at King who looked back with big eyes. Yagami started laughing “He’s really an idiot but I do lov-” he stopped himself “I must be really drunk to say that, I'm leaving.. “ He wobbled to his guitar at the podium and left the bar with a red face.

Back home he struggles to get his front door opened, multiple curses leave his mouth before he manages to open it. In the process of basically kicking his door open, Kyo wakes up. The loud noises tenses him up and he stands up , looking for the source of all that noise. Not surprised to see its Yagami with a wonky stance and flushed cheeks “Iori are you-” Yagami interrupts him “drunk ? Yes.” Kusanagi watched in disbelief as Iori chugged his guitar to the corner “Mai and Andy were at the bar…” he slurred his words “being all… happy” he wobbled to a wall and leaned against it for support “King was there too… I almost told her how I-” he stops himself.   
Kyo notices Yagami’s red fingers and red ears. He moves closer to help Iori stand straight but the other man stumbled backwards, not letting the brunette near him “Don’t… Don't touch me Kusanagi.” He holds his hands in front of him, they are shaking, and his fingers started to twitch “N-not again.” He backs away a bit more. Kyo didn't say anything, he just looked at Iori with amusement and fondness in his eyes. Making Yagami avert his gaze. Iori feels the air around them grow heavy again so he makes a break to the kitchen, to drink water… somehow he thought that would help. Kyo slowly followed him eventually leaning against the door post. Blocking him from leaving the kitchen. “Your wobble amuses me” Kusanagi finally says, breaking the silence. Kyo has seen Iori drunk before , normally he gets more angry but Yagami had drank himself to the point where he couldn't properly function anymore.  
“Don't patronize me Kusanagi…” Yagami snarled back. “I'm not, I'm saying that I like something about you, is that so hard to believe ?” Iori braced himself on the counter , pursing his lips. “Stop.” Iori whispered. Yagami had already told himself that this wasn't about liking anymore. It annoyed him. Kusanagi grinned “What if I told you I liked you ? No- scratch that. What if I told you I lov-” a soft object hit his face. Yagami had thrown a sponge , his fingers twitching “Don’t-” he stepped back, taking a soap dispenser into his hand. Every step Kusanagi took in Iori’s direction, Iori stepped back, throwing an item against Kyo’s chest each step. Until Yagami reached the wall. He didn't think that far, his kitchen was narrow so there was no way to avoid Kyo either. Kusanagi’s expression changed once he heard the thud of Iori backing the wall, it was that gaze again. He continued “What if I told you-” he paused, seeing Yagami look up at him for the first time today

“-that I love you ?”

Iori’s eyes grew big, looking at the brunette in shock. Somewhere in his mind he thought King betrayed him, told Kyo what he told her in the bar, and Kusanagi was playing with him. He let his head fall and he looked at the wooden floor, he had whispered the same words back at the man, but Kyo couldn't hear it. Kusanagi stepped closer, until there was almost no space left between them. Yagami seemed to grow smaller, ashamed. Kusanagi looked at him through heavily lidded eyes, he gently placed his hand on Yagami’s collarbone, tracing his finger over it, all the way to his neck and his jaw, thumbing his cheeks. “I couldn't hear you Yagami.” Kusanagi said, slowly slicking the patch of hair in front of Iori’s face back. Only then he truly saw how red Iori's face has gotten. Yagami slowly stood up straight and moved into Kusanagi's touch, almost craving it. Kyo moved closer and finally kissed the man, leaving no space between them. Kyo tasted the different kinds of alcohol on Yagami's breath and tongue, slowly becoming drunk as wel. Yagami broke the kiss to breathe but didn't spill any time, eagerly he leaned in for more. Slowly they both became intoxicated. Kusanagi placed his leg between the other man's, indicating for something more. Yagami groaned at the light touch, breaking the kiss. He looked at Kyo with a hazed gaze and snarled. Somehow he still had his cocky attitude. Kusanagi gave him more than a 'light’ touch, and whispered sweet nothings into Iori's ear. Yagami's knees buckled and he tipped forward falling into Kyo’s arms. “Eager aren't we ? Yagami you're hard.”   
Iori immediately pushed the other away, nearly stumbling forward again. Kyo simply took his hand and guided the other man to the bedroom. Before entering, giving Iori a stern look, making sure if he actually wants this. The lidded gaze Yagami gave him through his eyelashes was enough for him.

The shirts were already off before they even properly made it to the bedroom. Kusanagi pushed Iori onto the bed which made Yagami scoff. They had fought before and made each other reach the brink of death, so it was only natural for them to give each other tough love. Kusanagi kissed him and ground into the other man, he placed his hand on Yagami stomach, which made him remind something.

Years ago Iori had almost killed Kyo by burning him from the inside out- in his stomach.

Once again Iori was ashamed, the thought of killing Kyo wouldn't even cross his mind now. Kyo quickly got Yagami's attention back by caressing the man's stomach making Iori purr softly. Until he used his pyrokinesis. An orange flames traveled over and in-between Kyo’s fingers, dancing from the tips onto Iori's pale skin. Tickling it.  
The flame becomes warmer and slowly travels inside his body… the same technique in which you burn somebody alive, the same move they both used to murder people. Now, with a different purpose. The sensation of the flame hurt Yagami, not to the extent where he would scream but enough for him to feel it… to like it. He dug his nails into the mattress.   
Small purple flames appeared from it, dancing over Yagami's arm , twirling around his finger much like Kyo's but more aggressive. Kusanagi took the other man's hand and watched the flames dance. He had kissed his hand which made Iori flinch. His finger twitched and to both of their amazement, a crimson flame started mixing with the purple, and then orange. “Iori..” Kyo whispered. For the first time Iori saw a flame from his hand that wasn't cursed, wasn't deformed because of a demon. The man looked at Kyo with big eyes, this wasn't permanent ofcourse he knew that, but him gaining a purified flame must mean he… he is happy, not affected by Orochi if not for a minute. Yagami immediately closed their distance and kissed him, out of his own accord this time.   
They had whispered sweet nothings at each other all night. Both not worrying about their responsibilities and burdens… just each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo that happened, haha!   
> I tried to put some comedy in it in places that were fitting...  
> But I like to write edgy/angsty stuff so here ya go~


End file.
